Painful Encounters
by rurouni007
Summary: AU, from where Flynn leaves Rapunzel to give back the crown. May or may not be continued! Rated T for violence only.


**A/N: First Alternate Universe story… tell me what you guys think, if I should continue with it, etc etc. I hope you like it! Dedicated to xwittychickx :D**

**Disclaimer: Tangled. Is. Not. Mine. **

Rapunzel had to blink a few times after they reached land. What was that urge that had overcome her earlier? Why did she lean closer and closer towards him, what was she _thinking_? The twinkling lights, the gentle rocking of the boat, the overwhelming smell of _him_, his eyes, his gentle smile, his sincere words - all of this just made her face just gravitate towards his. But so had his face! _And_ he had taken his hand and cupped her face so perfectly. Something was supposed to happen, but she couldn't even rationalize it. It was so primal, so instinctual that she just couldn't come up with a name for that… _need_. All she knew was that her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it felt like it was trying to break free (much like she did, after 18 years of captivity) and her breath came out shaking and heavy.

"Just… hold on. There's something I need to take care of."

Flynn - no, Eugene had to settle things with the Stabbington Brothers, once and for all. Eugene. That's what she had been calling him, and he finally realized that it was time for him to abandon his dreams of becoming the same as Flynnigan Ryder. Being rich, powerful, and alone didn't attract him so much anymore. Now, he could be poor, but he'd be free, but he'd be fine as long as he had her.

But he just took the crown. And… where did he go? Could Rapunzel trust him not to leave her? _Yes_, said a voice in her head - the very same voice that had earlier told her that leaving the tower was a good idea. Now she wasn't so sure, especially as another voice (that sounded too much like her mother's) reminded her that he didn't care about her, just about having enormous piles of money.

Still, she waited in that boat with Pascal, who looked up at her with sad, worried eyes.

In the meantime, Eugene strolled up to the burly brothers with the satchel in hand. He didn't care about this anymore. Time to give it all up.

"Long time no see! I just wanted to give you this."

"We heard you've been holding out on us, Ryder. We heard you have something worth a thousand crowns."

"Oh no."

Immediately after that, Eugene immediately ducked as he sensed something fast approaching his head from behind. The punch that was meant for Eugene gave the man too much momentum and went straight into the other brother's gut. The brother in front of Eugene, now doubled over, began cursing and threw a wild hay-maker in the ex-thief's general direction. Cunning as ever, Eugene had already maneuvered his way out from between the criminals. That uncontrolled punch hit the other brother, leaving the two to get into a brief exchange of vicious curses between the family members.

The faster one dove onto Eugene while he was running, wrapping his arm around his neck. Struggling, Eugene tried to get up, using every technique he knew - getting on his elbows and bucking, getting on his knees and trying to roll forward, manipulating the direction that he threw his weight - but nothing worked. The man trying to choke him had a significantly larger mass than he and his grip was only tightening. He wouldn't budge.

Their grappling on the ground was violent and both had already acquired multiple injuries. Whenever Eugene attempted another escape, the criminal would lob his head with a hammer fist. Whenever the Stabbington Brother tried to bear further down on him, Eugene would strike with a backwards punch to the ear, or eye - actually, anywhere, really. Just as long as it hit something.

Since Eugene was almost constantly sought after, this wouldn't be his first narrow escape from a death grip like the current one. But his mind was so hazy after taking several blows that he couldn't recall any specific wrestling methods. All he knew was that he needed to get Rapunzel away from here. He needed to make sure she was safe.

He needed _her_.

With new resolve, he bit down on the muscular arm and tucked his chin closer to his neck. He tasted blood and was able to see under several layers of flesh and muscle. The Stabbington Brother loosened his grip with a loud and particularly nasty curse about Eugene's mother.

The other Stabbington was finally recovered from the earlier punch and approached the dueling duo rapidly and punted Eugene in the gut while he was in a curled up position. The force of the kick made him lose his breath and he was sure he had a broken rib, but it had finally put him in the top position. Before another kick came, Eugene rammed an elbow into his wrestling opponent's ribs while simultaneously slamming the back of his head into the brother's face. He then rolled off him in a fluid motion while he scrambled to get up.

The Stabbington standing up dashed after him - but even with his head battered and bleeding and his strength fading, Eugene still knew his directive. He would do anything to save Rapunzel. Anything.

So he had to run. And knew he was faster than the both of his ex-partners in crime (but only when he wanted to be). In this case, he most definitely wanted to be.

All the while, Rapunzel was beginning to believe that Eugene was never going to come back. Ever. Her mother had arrived, and saw her poor, depressed daughter there, crying over her first love.

As she was comforting the crying Rapunzel, she noted something was amiss. Where were the thugs she had "hired?" They were supposed to come and she was supposed to beat them down. It was all part of the plan… her plan, not theirs.

Eugene stumbled into the clearing where he had docked the boat. Blood trickled down his face and he was sure he looked horrifying to a girl who never had to worry about getting hurt.

Lo and behold, there was his Rapunzel, her eyes shimmering with tears. His heart fell into his stomach. Her eyes weren't meant for crying; they were only meant to glisten in the starlight.

"Rapunzel…" he panted. He glanced backwards to see if they were following him. The two brothers always went together, so the one that he had outran must have stayed behind to get his brother back up. He had to lean over and put his hands on his knees to stay steady.

The girl's eyes widened. As did Gothel's. This definitely would be a problem.

"Rapunzel… They… They're coming after you. They… They found out about… about your hair," he forced out between gasps of air.

He then noticed the presence of the older woman. Swallowing blood, he stood up as straight as he could and walked closer to Rapunzel, unsure of what to make of the other female. He stood wide and tall, trying to use his back as a target in case the brothers had begun their pursuit.

There only seemed to be a sort of malicious intent emanating from the raven-haired lady. She didn't like him at all, he could tell. There was definitely something wrong though - why wasn't Blondie getting out of there? She could deal with enemies pretty well if she wanted to! Why hadn't Rapunzel escaped the cloaked woman? What was she to his Blondie?

"Eugene!" shouted the girl, quickly approaching him and taking his face in her hands, gazing straight into his soul, her eyes full of fear and concern. Her mouth refused to smile, even in reassurance that everything would be okay. Seeing him so hurt made her feel horrible for mistrusting him. What she wouldn't give to turn back the clocks...

But Eugene didn't register her gentle hands on his skin. He only knew he had to get her safe. That was the only thing on his mind. If they were in any other situation, it would be the most romantic moment in his life.

"You… you have to get out of here." She started shaking her head in disbelief, mouth dropping open to protest. "No. Go. Hide. I'll take care of them. Okay? I'll… I'll come back for you, Blondie. I promise." This made her eyes burn with unshed tears. She hadn't believed in him. Her mother - her mother was wrong about Eugene - yet again!

Turning to the glaring woman behind Rapunzel, he had to put aside any snarky comments he would have normally said. Straining to stay conscious and strong, he tried his best at being diplomatic. "Ma'am, excuse me, but I think you should go." Glancing backwards again, his voice cracked in fear and stress. "I'll -"

Gothel finally had enough. This _filthy_ man, this loathsome little cockroach had the _gall_ to ruin her plans. She would have her eternal life, even if it meant breaking a few hearts. If he even _thought_ that he could take her Flower away, he was in for a huge surprise. He already knew about her hair. That meant he clearly would want to use the hair's powers for his own selfish purposes.

Rapunzel was hers, and only hers. And she would remain as such. _Forever_.


End file.
